


Paying Attention

by Owlpig



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Drabble, F/F, younger siblings are best friends AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlpig/pseuds/Owlpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nano goes to pick up her little brother from his play date, unfortunately his friend's sister is insanely good looking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [br0r0mir](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=br0r0mir).



> I got frustrated at the fact I couldn't find a sfw nanomadia fic for my friend so I wrote them one... Sorry if it's not the best but it was written 2 am.

"Nano! Nano! Nano!" Lalna's voice greeted her as the door swung open. She smiled down at her little brother where he was bouncing up and down from excitement in the doorway.

"Sorry, they just had a snack. Full of sugar you know", Lomadia excused. She was the older sister of Nilesy but Nano had only spoken to her a few times. She wasn't usually shy, normally she'd be the loudest, but whenever she came to pick up Lalna from his play dates her tongue became numb.

"Lom made us hot socklet", Nilesy said with a lisp. The quiet boy peeked out from behind his sister, his big glasses slightly askew.

"That was nice of her. But now we have to go home Lalna, mum's waiting." Nano tried not to look directly at Lomadia as she spoke as she was afraid she'd blush. What was with her? I mean she was pretty and seemed nice but why all this fuss, why did her body behave this way.

"Whaaaaat?! But I want to stay. Can I stay just a little longer? Pretty pleeeaaase!" Lalna pleaded trying his most charming face, it didn't usually work but Nano felt generous today.

"Okay then, but only two more hours, you have to eat dinner at home", she replied and Lalna's face lit up with happiness.

"Why don't you stay as well?" Nano was taken completely off guard by the request but when she looked up at Lomadia she saw her smiling kindly.

"You shouldn't have to walk home and then back again just for that short amount of time. Come in, you can also have hot chocolate if you want." Lomadia said, winking at the last sentence and Nano couldn't help but smiling as well.

"Can we watch a movie?" Nilesy asked shyly.

"Yes of course, what do you want to watch?" Lomadia replied.

"Something with superheroes and cars!" Lalna shouted and Nilesy nodded in agreement.

"What about batman?" Lomadia asked and the loud cheers in reply made the answer pretty clear. She walked through the hallway, the other three tagging along behind her.

The living room was pretty messy but still cosy, with toys, blankets and magazines thrown everywhere. Nilesy and Lalna immediately picked up a couple of pillows and placed themselves on the floor in front of the TV whilst Nano and Lomadia sat down in the sofa. Flicking through Netflix, Lomadia found the movie she was looking for, it was a version Nano had never seen before.

"Okay everyone be quiet, or I'll stop the movie." Lomadia said and the boys went quiet, focusing their attention on the screen. Nano on the other hand took the moment to focus her attention on Lomadia, she was tall and slim with pretty blonde hair. Probably a cheerleader, she thought to herself. Lomadia noticed that Nano was checking her out and smirked slightly.

"I can't be as interesting as the movie", she mouthed and Nano blushed, moving her eyes to the screen instead. This was embarrassing, of course Lomadia thought it was funny, she probably had a boyfriend. Then she felt an arm around her shoulders and when Nano looked up she saw that Lomadia had moved closer to her.

"I on the other hand have already seen the movie so I'm allowed to pay attention to you", Lomadia whispered in Nano's ear and she could feel her heart skip a beat. This couldn't be happening, was she getting flirted with? She decided not to reply but leaned her head against Lomadia's shoulder and that seemed to be enough for her. This time she listened to Lomadia's directions and paid attention to the screen.

The movie was pretty action-filled, including several Gotham villains and the ending was surprisingly unexpected. And when the credits started to roll Nano remembered how she was sat and she quickly straightened her back. Lomadia gave her a questioning look but pulled away as well.

"Okay now we have to go home", Nano said and Lalna sighed but didn't protest this time. They stood up and walked to the door again, Nano's thought abuzz with Lomadia's words.

"I look forward to seeing you here again", Lomadia said as they stepped out of the door.

"I do too", Nano replied and before she could react Lomadia had pulled her into a kiss. It wasn't the best kiss, Nano was standing on her tiptoes and Lomadia was bent down awkwardly, but for Nano it felt like it was.

"EEEWWW!" Nilesy and Lalna looked away in disgust and faked puking noises. Nano put up her middle finger at her little brother and instead pulled Lomadia closer. She wanted to relish this moment without two 8 year olds bothering them. When they finally pulled apart Lomadia took out her phone and handed it to Nano.

"Give me your number if you'd like to do that again sometime", she winked at Nano who quickly typed in her phone number with trembling fingers.

"Okay can we go now?" Lalna asked and Nano smiled apologetically before grabbing her brother's hand and walking away. She didn't feel sad because she knew she'd come back soon.

Though was after dinner too soon?


End file.
